Shining Love
by fireyfeline
Summary: This is the sequal to A Love So Powerful and Sango Miroku are in this one. Naraku is back and he wants revenge. Kagome finds out who her ansesters are and she meets them.


**Disclaimer: I hope you like the sequel bye.**

**Shining Love**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi stood outside of her house. She looked all around her. Her house was part of a shrine. She walked to a nearby building and slid open the door. There inside was an old well. She walked over to the well and peered down into the darkness.

"Well, I hope I got everything." She stood at the edge of the well and jumped into it. Then as she fell a bright light illuminated all around her. She finally reached the bottom and looked up. She was no longer in the well house but outside in the feudal era.

She climbed out of the well a few minutes later and sighed as she dropped her bag next to the well. Kagome looked all around her. There were trees and birds flying in circles above her. She suddenly let out a small giggle. She slide down next to her bag and leaned her back against the well. 'Inuyasha it's been so long,' she thought for a moment. I had been about a week ago that they had killed Naraku. Kagome closed her eyes and pictured the horrible thing that happened on that day.

Inuyasha had transformed trying to get her back and a sacred arrow had hit Naraku and killed him. Kagome wondered who had shot the arrow that killed him. 'Maybe it was Kikyo.'

Kagome was getting tired. Kagome looked down at her legs. She still had cuts and a few bruises from where Naraku and Kagura hurt her. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' She looked up at he big blue sky. There were few cloud out today. The sun beat down on her.

"I'm getting hot." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Kagome looked down at her cloths. She wore a blight pink hoodie. And new pink skirt that her mom had bought for her.

Kagome sighed deeply. She started pulling off the hoodie. She raised it over her head and set it next to her. "Much better." She smiled brightly. She now showed a sparkly pink tank top. Kagome looked around wondering where Inuyasha was.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree. He had fallen asleep after a long day of hunting for Sango and Miroku. He had found them fighting a demon with a jewel shard. When Inuyasha showed up he killed it and took the shard. The two had never been so happy to see their friend.

Now Sango was tending to Shippo. He missed Kagome. He had been at Kaede's hut when Inuyasha had returned carrying a motionless Kagome in his arms. Kaede tended to Inuyasha's serious wounds and told him to take Kagome back to her own time till she was well.

Miroku was fast asleep next to the tree. Dreaming his favorite dream. _Asking women to bear his children._

Inuyasha opened his eyes he smelled her. He sat up and jumped to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the forest floor he took of running toward the well.

Sango looked up with a start. "Kagome must be back." Shippo smiled brightly. "Yeah, Kagomes back Kagomes back." He bounded over to Kirara who was laying next to Miroku. "Kirara guess what Kagomes back." Kirara mewed cheerfully.

**With Kagome**

Kagome sighed. She was getting annoyed with waiting. She looked up and saw Inuyasha walking toward her. She smiled a loving bright smile.

Inuyasha walked over to her and bent down. "Are you all better now?" He talked to her like she was a small child. He had missed her while she was in her era. He wanted to say with her but she told him to leave.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome lay in her bed. She looked up at Inuyasha. "Thank you for rescuing me." She managed a little smile. Inuyasha just looked at her._

"_Kagome I'll stay here with you till you get better." Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha, you have to go back." "But…" Inuyasha started to interrupt. "No buts Inuyasha. You have to find Sango and Miroku. You also have to take care of Shippo. Inuyasha frowned at her. "He can take care of himself."_

_Kagome stared at him with a death glare. "INUYASHA…" she raised her voice. Inuyasha stood up and started to leave the room. He didn't turn around but stated, "If you aren't back in eight days I'm coming back to take care of you." Kagome smiled, "I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted and walked out of her room._

_**End**_

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome lightly on the cheek. He turned and motioned for her to get on his back.

Kagome got on and grabbed her bag just as he stood up and took off running. She closed her eyes to feel the rush of the wind upon her face. She had wanted to come back sooner but her mom insisted that she stay longer. 'I missed my home so much.'

Kagome had never thought of her 'home' as her real home. She had felt as if she belonged in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. To her this was home.

"Thanks for coming to get me Inuyasha." She laid her head gently on the back of his neck. She closed her eyes just as they reach the others.

"Kagome?" A happy Shippo jumped into the air. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled.

Inuyasha stopped and Kagome slid of his back. He tuned and stepped out of her way. "I missed you Kagome." Shippo bounded into her loving arms. She caught him and held him to her for what seemed like ages. "Oh Shippo," Kagome jumped as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "I missed all of you!" After Kirara and Shippo got off her, she ran over and embraced the sister-like figure. "Sango, I missed you," she cried into the demon-slayers shoulder.

Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Kagome I'm glad your safe. I don't want to lose you cuz you are like a sister to me."

Miroku, who had been awake the whole time, opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked around. Noticing Kagome he stood up and walked over to her. He embraced her in a hug. "Kagome I am glad for your safe return."

Inuyasha frowned. 'I'll kill him if he touches her. As if on cue Kagome screamed and drew her hand on the monk. "You are such a pervert."

Miroku had slid his right hand down Kagome's back and rubbed her butt. And after getting slapped he sported a red hand print on his cheek. "This is the life." He turned and walked back to the tree and sat down. He then proceeded to actually take a nap.

Inuyasha had wanted to kill Miroku. But the slap Miroku got from Kagome had been enough for him. 'Next time I'll pound that stupid monk for touch anyone.' Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome. She was obviously glad to be back. She smiled brighter then ever. He was glad that she had come back.

Inuyasha turned and jumped onto the tree and bounded from one branch to the next till he was on the highest branch. He plopped down and rested his eyes. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

"_Inuyasha…" _

"_Inuyasha…" A voice echoed through the dark. _

"_Inuyasha…you and the girl of yours will pay."_

Inuyasha jerked awake. Sweat poured from his face. He took the sleeve of his kimono and wiped his face. He then took slow deep breaths.

"Oh Gods, I thought that was real." Inuyasha leaned his head against the tree. He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it. He had read and reread the note hundreds of times. He folded it back up and looked up at the starry sky. As he gazed he wondered if she was related to Kagome. He sighed and place the paper back in his pocket and closed his eyes.

**Disclaimer: Well I don't mean to be mean but if you are wondering about who I'm talking about.. read the 1st part A Love So Powerful this is the sequel to that story. **


End file.
